Painkiller
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: Hatake Kakashi, dengan perlahan tapi pasti telah menciptakan sebuah tempat untuk mengukir namanya di dalam hati Sakura, namun akankah gadis itu menyadarinya? Akankah hubungan sensei dan murid mereka berubah? / Kakasaku / semi-CANON / Don't like don't read / Chapter 3 is UPDATED! Enjoy Reading!
1. Chapter 1: White Day?

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Painkiller"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno

 **Warnings:**

Not a good story, so don't like don't read. Typos (maybe).

 **Summary:**

Hatake Kakashi, dengan perlahan tapi pasti telah menciptakan sebuah tempat untuk mengukir namanya di dalam hati Sakura, namun akankah gadis itu menyadarinya? Akankah hubungan _sensei_ dan murid mereka berubah?

 **Enjoy reading, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1** **:** ** _White Day?_**

 **13 Februari**

Haruno Sakura berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan laporan kesehatan pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit bukan tanpa alasan. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu kembali melirik jam dinding di ruangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sakura mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang menyalin deretan angka dan huruf acak-acakan khas seorang dokter ke dalam bentuk laporan yang lebih sistematis seiring dengan gerakan jarum-jarum jam dinding yan gsemakin menunjukkan bahwa hari telah mendekati senja.

Gadis itu memasukkan laporan terakhirnya dalam sebuah map cokelat kemudian menyusunnya bersama laporan-laporan lain yang dikerjakannya hari ini dengan rapi dalam sebuah _folder_. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam dinding sebelum menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan beranjak dari sana. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha.

Beberapa tahun setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke empat berakhir, Sakura memang lebih banyak menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit. Kemenangan yang dibawa sahabatnya saat itu telah membuat dunia _shinobi_ jauh lebih damai daripada yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Dan itu berarti misi-misi kelas A dan S pun semakin berkurang, dan _Rokudaime Hokage_ sangat jarang sekali mengusik _shift_ -nya di rumah sakit hanya untuk sebuah misi kelas B ke bawah.

Namun tentu saja, selain membawa kedamaian, perang juga pasti menyebabkan duka dan kehilangan yang mendalam. Gadis itu juga ikut merasakan kepedihan yang tak tertahankan saat mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang entah sudah berapa tahun menempati posisi tak tergantikan di dalam hatinya, harus gugur di medan perang. Meskipun berat rasanya untuk menerima kenyataan, tapi Sakura bersyukur karena Sasuke gugur bukan sebagai musuh ataupun ninja pelarian, melainkan sebagai seorang pahlawan yang membantu Naruto untuk menyelamatkan dunia kala itu, dan sebagai _sensei_ mereka, Hatake Kakashi yang saat ini telah menjabat sebagai _Rokudaime Hokage_ telah membersihkan nama Sasuke, dan memberikan pria itu tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang layak di Konoha bersama dengan pahlawan-pahlawan perang lainnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah toko penjual bahan kue dan coklat. Sebuah desahan yang menunjukkan kelegaan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya sebelum kaki gadis itu melangkah masuk. "Sakura- _chan_ , selamat datang." sapa si pemilik toko. Wanita tua itu memberikan senyuman lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, _hai_ , _obaa-san_. Aku pikir tadi toko ini sudah tutup."

"Kami selalu tutup lebih lama setiap tanggal tiga belas Februari, Sakura- _chan_. Memberi kesempatan untuk orang-orang yang sibuk sepertimu."

Sakura melemparkan senyuman mendengar ucapan si pemilik toko. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin dia bisa sedikit bersantai tadi. " _Arigatou na, obaa-san_." Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mulai berbelanja." Sakura meraih sebuah keranjang dari tumpukkan yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk dan mulai mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya dari rak-rak yang sebagian besar sudah dia hafal letaknya.

Setiap tanggal tiga belas Februari, berbelanja bahan dan membuat coklat sudah seperti ritual tahunan untuknya. Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakurauntuk memberikan coklat pada rekan-rekannya di Tim Kakashi di saat hari _valentine_ tiba. Walaupun dia tak memiliki tambatan hati, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu selalu ingin melakukannya seperti gadis lain. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan coklat buatannya pada orang-orang terdekat yang ia miliki. Lagipula, hari kasih sayang bukan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih kan? Sahabat dan orang-orang terdekat juga harus masuk hitungan.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Sakura segera bergegas menuju rumahnya. " _Tadaima_." Serunya dengan suara penuh semangat begitu langkah kakinya telah memasuki rumah.

"Kau akan membuat coklat lagi, Sakura?" Haruno Mebuki tak lagi kaget saat melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dengan membawa kantung belanjaan di tanggal ini. Walaupun belum bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya feminin, tapi putrinya itu sudah jauh berubah dibandingkan dengan dulu. Sakura sudah tidak lagi membiarkan kamarnya berantakan, ia selalu menata rapi sepatunya setiap kali memasuki rumah, dan gadis itu juga mulai menyukai berada di dapur walaupun tak sesering yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_. Besok kan _valentine._ " Ia meletakkan kantung belanjanya di meja dapur dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. " _Kaa_ - _san_ mau membantu?" Sakura mencuci tangannya sebelum mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya ke dalam wadah yang sudah ia persiapkan.

" _Kaa-san_ hanya akan membantumu jika salah satu coklat itu nantinya akan kau berikan pada kekasihmu." Kalimat yang diucapkan Mebuki serasa menohok hati Sakura. Memang benar semenjak Sasuke pergi, gadis yang bulan Maret nanti akan genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu seolah tak pernah tertarik untuk memikirkan tentang cinta lagi, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak berniat untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Ia hanya belum siap untuk merasakan sakit yang sama. Karena itu kali ini ia tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia tak ingin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang pada akhirnya akan berujung dengan kepahitan lagi. "Sakura, apa diantara keempat pria yang kau buatkan coklat itu tak ada yang menarik hatimu?" Mebuki kembali mengeluarkan suara karena tak mendapat respon dari anak gadisnya.

Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum menghentikan kegiatannya. " _Kaa-san_ , Naruto sudah aku anggap seperti saudara sendiri, lagipula dia sudah dengan Hinata sekarang. Sai adalah kekasih Ino. Yamato- _taichou_ , aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengencaninya―dia di urutan terakhir anggota Tim Kakashi yang dekat denganku. Dan Kakashi- _sensei_.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tak menemukan alasan untuk menyingkirkan Kakashi dari daftar pria yang bisa dikencaninya. Hatake Kakashi, Sakura yakin pria itu memiliki paras yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke walaupun wajahnya selalu tertutup masker. Dia juga ninja yang hebat, keren, dan seorang _Hokage_. Kecuali usia mereka yang terpaut jauh, rasanya tak ada alasan untuk menyingkirkan Kakashi dari daftar.

"Dan Kakashi- _sensei_?" Mebuki mengulang kalimat putrinya, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah telah menghiasi pipi Sakura. Mebuki mengulum senyum melihat reaksi putrinya hanya karena ia menyebut nama mantan _sensei_ -nya. "Dia _Hokage, Kaa-san_. Mana mungkin aku mengencaninya."

"Ah, jadi begitu." Ujar Mebuki dengan nada menggelikan yang kentara sekali dalam suaranya. "Padahal menurut _kaa-san_ statusnya sebagai _Hokage_ justru menjadi poin _plus_." Lanjutnya dalam gumaman pelan yang tak digubris Sakura. Pembicaraan mereka tak berlanjut karena di menit-menit berikutnya Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari ibunya. Sadar tatapannya tak membuat Sakura membuka mulut, Mebuki memutuskan untuk ikut berkecimpung di meja dapur, memasak makan malam sebelum suaminya pulang.

Tak ada yang spesial dalam makan malam keluarga Haruno kecuali saat Mebuki kembali mengungkit-ungkit masalah percintaan putrinya yang kemudian membuat sang suami, Haruno Kizashi menjadi sangat antusias. Lagi-lagi nama mantan _sensei_ Sakura disebut-sebut di sini. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian menyangkal kalau dia tidak mungkin mengencani orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, tapi dua lawan satu, tentu saja orang tuanya yang menjadi pemenang. "Kalau bukan _Hokage-sama_ lalu siapa, Sakura? Kau bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali teman-teman satu timmu dulu."

Kalimat terakhir dari Kizashi sukses membuat anak gadisnya kehilangan nafsu makan. "Aku sudah kenyang." Sakura membawa piringnya yang masih setengah penuh ke dapur, membuang makanannya yang belum tersentuh ke tempat sampah dan mulai mencuci piringnya sendiri. Mata gadis musim semi itu melirik coklat buatannya yang telah siap. Diraihnya coklat-coklat itu, dan dalam diam dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran tak masuk akal yang sejak tadi diutarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sakura mulai menyiapkan kertas-kertas pembungkus untuk coklat buatannya. Tiga dengan motif serupa dan satu yang berbeda, dan itu adalah untuk _sensei_ -nya. Tidak ada hal yang khusus mengenai kertas pembungkus itu. Sakura hanya menggunakannya sebagai pembeda karena berbeda dengan tiga orang lainnya yang menyukai coklat dengan rasa manis yang meleleh di mulut, Kakashi lebih menyukai _couverture chocolate_ yang memiliki sensasi rasa pahit di dalamnya. Bagaimana Sakura mengetahui hal ini? Tentu saja karena gadis itu bertanya pada mereka sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin coklat buatannya teronggok sia-sia. Walaupun harganya agak lebih mahal daripada yang lain, tapi Sakura tak keberatan, mengingat pria berambut perak itu telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

 **14 Februari**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup gorden membangunkan Sakura dari alam mimpinya. Jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum beranjak bangun dari kasurnya yang terasa sangat nyaman. Hari ini dia memang memiliki _shift_ sedikit siang, tapi ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya sebelum kembali melakukan aktifitasnya di rumah sakit.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap, Sakura memasukkan coklat-coklat buatannya ke dalam satu kantung kertas berukuran sedang kemudian membawanya keluar langsung menuju pintu depan. " _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ aku berangkat dulu."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku sarapan di rumah sakit saja." Mebuki mendengus mendengar jawaban putrinya. Agaknya gadis itu masih enggan menghabiskan waktu di meja makan bersama ia dan suaminya karena kejadian semalam. Sementara itu, tanpa menghiraukan dengusan ibunya, Haruno Sakura menghirup udara pagi yang masih terasa segar sebelum melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Tujuan pertamanya adalah toko bunga Yamanaka.

" _Pig_." Sapa Sakura begitu kakinya menginjak bagian dalam toko bunga milik keluarga sahabatnya. "Berikan aku buket bunga lili putih. "Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak tepat di depan meja konter yang biasa ditempati Ino saat gadis pirang itu menjaga toko.

"Kau akan menemui _nya_ lagi, jidat?" Ino berjalan ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan bunga lili putihnya, mengambil beberapa tangkai dan mulai menatanya membentuk sebuah buket cantik. Tangan cekatan gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat dikatakan sebagai seorang _expert_ dalam hal _ikebana_ ―seni merangkai bunga khas Jepang.

"Tentu saja, _pig_. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan bagian dari kita." Mengetahui pesanannya telah siap, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ untuk membayar bunganya dan meletakannya di meja konterbersama sebuah bungkusan. "Aku titip untuk Sai."

"Baiklah, akan berikan padanya nanti, untung aku bukan tipe pencemburu." Ino yang notabene merupakan kekasih Sai membuat wajah pura-pura merajuk yang sama sekali tidak mempan bagi Sakura. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, gadis itu justru mencubit kuat-kuat pipi sahabatnya, membuat Ino memekik kesakitan. "Akh, dengan tenaga monstermu itu kau bisa membuatku kehilangan pipi, kau tau?"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Ino dan terkikik geli melihat bibir gadis itu semakin mengerucut ditambah dengan pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur Ino tidak seterpuruk dirinya yang mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sampai mati. Setidaknya dengan menyerah di tengah jalan, Ino tidak akan merasa sehampa dirinya saat berita kematian Sasuke sampai di telinganya. Dia juga bersyukur untuk Sai yang telah berhasil memenangkan hati sahabatnya. Pria pucat itu butuh banyak sekali bimbingan untuk membaca karakter seseorang, dan Ino adalah ahlinya dalam hal ini. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman untuk menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada Ino. " _Gomen na,_ Nyonya Shimura. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Banyak yang harus kuantarkan." Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang kantung kertas dan tangan kanannya yang memegang buket lili secara bersamaan.

"Ck, dasar kau ini seperti kurir saja."

Tanpa menyahuti gurauan sahabat pirangnya, Sakura meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka dan menuju ke kompleks pemakaman Konoha. Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah makam dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke terukir pada nisannya. Gadis itu meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di bawah nama Sasuke. Sakura duduk berlutut, mengusap batu nisan itu dalam diam. Membawakan bunga lili putih pada Sasuke di setiap hari _valentine_ juga merupakan salah satu ritual tahunan yang selalu dilakukan Sakura.

Ino memberitahunya bahwa bunga lili putih melambangkan ketulusan, pengabdian dan juga persahabatan. Itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu memilih bunga ini untuk Sasuke. Walaupun pria itu tak lagi berada di dunia yang sama dengannya, namun Sakura ingin tetap mengabadikan ketulusannya mencintai pemuda itu, mengenang pengabdian yang ia berikan demi menyelamatkan dunia, dan mengabadikan persahabatan mereka yang tak akan pernah berubah menjadi cinta. "Selamat hari kasih sayang, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf aku jarang mengunjungimu, kau tahu _shift_ -ku di rumah sakit cukup menguras waktu." Sakura mengusap air mata yang telah meleleh di pipinya. Gadis itu menghabiskan beberapa menit di sana, menceritakan tentang kesehariannya dan anggota Tim Kakashi yang lain di depan nisan Sasuke seolah pria itu duduk di hadapannya dan mendengarkan dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengawasinya dari jauh dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Gedung _Hokage_ adalah pemberhentian Sakura selanjutnya. Ia berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan utama yang terletak di lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Senyuman sesekali terkembang di wajah cantiknya kala menanggapi sapaan siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Senyuman gadis berambut merah muda itu kian melebar saat netranya mendapati wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Shikamaru," sapanya berjalan mendekat. Pria yang saat ini telah menjadi kakak ipar Gaara itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang dituju Sakura. "Apa Kakashi- _sensei_ ada di dalam?"

"Dia baru saja tiba, mau menemuinya?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban sehingga Shikamaru menghindar dari pintu kemudian berpamitan pada Sakura sambil membawa beberapa gulungan di tangannya. Ia tidak bilang pada Sakura hendak pergi kemana, yang jelas pria itu kelihatan sangat sibuk. Sejak memutuskan untuk menjadi asisten seorang _Hokage_ , tampaknya Shikamaru sudah tidak lagi berteman dengan sifat pemalasnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu menyadari perubahan yang nyata pada salah satu teman satu angkatannya itu. Tangannya kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati Kakashi menunduk menatap sebuah gulungan yang tergelar di meja kerjanya.

" _Ohayou, sensei._ " Ruangan _Hokage_ tidak banyak berubah meskipun kejadian beberapa tahun terakhir membuat Konoha harus membangun ulang hampir seluruh bangunan yang ada di desa. ruangan itu masih sama simpelnya seperti dulu, tak banyak perabotan kecuali meja kerja Hokagedan tumpukan dokumen yang memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan, namun sekarang terdapat tambahan satu set sofa dan sebuah meja untuk memanfaatkan ruang kosong yang cukup lebar di sana.

Kakashi mendongak mendapati mantan muridnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu berjalan menyebrangi ruangan setelah menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan berdiri di depan meja Kakashi. "Aku selalu sulit mempercayai kau bisa bertahan dengan dokumen-dokumen ini tanpa ingin menyentuh novelmu."

"Percayalah bahwa aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya selama bekerja, Sakura." Pria dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajah itu menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah _sensei_ -nya. "Lagipula aku yakin kau sudah membacanya ribuan kali, _sensei_." Ia meletakkan kantung kertasnya di atas meja Kakashi dan merogohkan tangannya ke dalam, mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berbeda dari dua bungkusan lain. "Ini, hadiah karna _sensei_ sudah bekerja keras." Ujarnya mengulurkan bungkusan itu pada Kakashi.

Sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ menatap bungkusan di tangan Sakura dengan wajah mengantuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya sebelum menerimanya. "Apa sekarang tanggal empat belas?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan ini," gadis itu mendorong kantung kertasnya ke depan Kakasi, "untuk Naruto dan Yamato- _taichou._ Hari ini mereka pulang dari misi kan? Jadi tolong nanti _sensei_ berikan pada mereka."

Kakashi meletakkan bungkusan miliknya di samping foto Tim Tujuh yang ada di mejanya kemudian meraih kantung kertas yang berisi coklat untuk Naruto dan Yamato. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis hingga tak kentara dari balik maskernya saat mengetahui miliknya dibungkus dengan kertas berbeda. Jelas sekali mantam muridnya itu masih mengingat seleranya. "Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak waktu senggang, eh Sakura? Ku kira kau _iryoo-nin_ tersibuk di Konoha." Ia terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan _yang-benar-saja_ pada _sensei_ -nya. "Aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuat semua ini. Karena itu kalian harus memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Memang benar, sebagai satu-satunya perempuan dalam timnya, Sakura adalah sosok yang selalu memperhatikan anggota yang lainnya. Walaupun gadis itu cenderung kurang feminin, tapi dia adalah gadis yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, dan Kakashi sendiri mengakui kebenaran hal tersebut. Ditambah lagi, sebagai _medic-nin_ , Sakura adalah orang pertama yang akan terjun langsung untuk merawat mereka setiap kali ada yang terluka. "Baiklah, baiklah. _Arigatou na_ , Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Senyuman tulus yang selalu disukai Sakura dari _sensei-_ nya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Shift_ -ku di rumah sakit sebentar lagi dimulai. _Jaa,_ Kakashi- _sensei._ "

Kakashi kembali melirik bungkusan coklat dari Sakura setelah gadis itu meninggalkan ruangannya. Itu tentu saja bukan satu-satunya coklat yang diterima Kakashi di hari _valentine_. Statusnya yang masih lajang sementara ia menempati posisi tinggi di Konoha membuat tak sedikit gadis yang menaruh hati padanya. Alhasil, setiap hari kasih sayang tiba, Shikamaru akan membawa banyak sekali bingkisan coklat untuknya, namun Kakashi tak pernah menyentuhnya, kecuali milik Sakura. Ia lebih memilih memberikan coklat-coklat itu pada bawahannya dengan alasan anak mereka mungkin akan lebih senang menerimanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Alasan itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena walaupun dia tidak membenci makanan manis seperti halnya Sasuke, namun Kakashi juga bukan pecinta coklat. Memakan satu bungkus sudah cukup baginya, dan untuk itu ia memilih coklat buatan Sakura. Wanita yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

 **13 Maret**

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan misi solonya saat ini dan dia tengah berada di ruangan Kakashi untuk melaporkan hasilnya. Seperti biasa, pria berambut pirang itu lebih suka menggunakan kata-kata daripada menulis rincian hasil misinya dalam sebuah gulungan. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci pada Kakashi, Naruto segera undur diri dengan dalih ia harus membeli sesuatu untuk Hinata dan Sakura karena besok adalah _white day_.

 _White day_ ya? Kakashi tentu tahu apa artinya, hanya saja selama ini pria itu tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun pertanyaan Naruto tadi mampu membuatnya kepikiran juga. _Sensei mau membelikan apa untuk Sakura-chan?_ Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Walaupun selalu menerima banyak coklat di setiap _valentine_ , tapi Kakashi tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memberikan hadiah balasan pada wanita-wanita yang memberinya coklat. Tidak juga dengan Sakura. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura berbeda dengan wanita lainnya. Sakura adalah satu-satunya murid wanitanya. Sakura adalah wanita yang paling dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang, Sakura sedikit―atau mungkin sangat―spesial jika dibandingkan wanita lain yang memberinya coklat. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya memberikan sesuatu untuk gadis itu. Lagipula Sakura sudah sering berjasa dan menyembuhkan dirinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Hadiah untuk Sakura itu perkara mudah, bisa dipikirkannya nanti.

Nyatanya pendapat Hatake Kakashi sangat salah. Memilih hadiah sama sekali bukan perkara mudah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang cocok untuk Sakura. Bahkan seumur hidup dia tidak pernah memberikan hadiah pada orang lain. _Hokage_ yang pelit, eh? Kakashi terus memikirkannya hingga jam kerjanya selesai, namun ia belum menemukan jawabannya. Pria bermasker itu bahkan masih memikirkannya saat dia berjalan pulang hingga tanpa sadar ia tak menanggapi beberapa orang yang menyapa dirinya hingga saat ia melewati sebuah toko dan matanya tertuju pada benda cantik yang dipajang di etalase. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Hatake Kakashi telah memutuskan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada mantan muridnya.

Setelah beres dengan hadiahnya, Kakashi melangkah keluar dari toko itu dengan mata menyipit menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. _Hokage_ yang amat dihormati warga desa itu menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemilik toko mengenai untuk siapa benda itu akan diberikan. Dengan langkah ringan Kakashi kembali menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Ada satu tempat lagi yang harus ditujunya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

 **14 Maret**

Matahari senja membuat pemandangan di luar jendela ruang kerja Sakura seperti diguyur cat oranye yang sangat tipis. Gadis itu melirik jam yang tergantung di salah satu dinding ruangannya dan tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak banyak pasien hari ini, dan itu berarti pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Sakura merapikan laporan-laporan kesehatan yang baru saja diselesaikannya dan meletakkannya di _folder_ yang diperuntukkan bulan itu. Ia beranjak berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Suara langkah kaki Sakura diselingi oleh sapaan-sapaan yang terlontar untuknya. Sebagai murid _Godaime Hokage_ , nama Sakura cukup tersohor di rumah sakit ini. Bukan hanya karena dia mendompleng pada kehebatan gurunya, namun kemampuan gadis itu juga sudah diakui banyak orang. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak pernah menyombongkan diri dengan kemampuannya. Ia selalu ramah pada siapa saja yang menyapanya, dan tak jarang gadis itu juga menyapa lebih dulu, apalagi jika suasana hatinya sedang baik seperti sekarang ini. Baginya, di kehidupan yang sekarang, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain pulang kerja lebih awal.

Langkah Sakura terhenti beberapa meter di depan pintu rumah sakit saat mata _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. "Kakashi- _sensei._ "

"Yo!" Jujur saja, sapaan khas pria bermasker itu kadang membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di sini?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Tentu, tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit, membuat Sakura mau tak mau melangkah mengikutinya. Menjadi _Hokage_ rupanya membuat pria berambut perak itu lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sebagai seorang murid Sakura tentu saja menghormatinya. Gadis itu bahkan sangat bangga saat Kakashi ditunjuk sebagai salah satu kapten yang memimpin pasukan aliansi _shinobi_ saat Perang Dunia Ninja ke empat berlangsung. Tapi tetap saja, pada dasarnya Kakashi itu sedikit menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan kecuali seputar masalah pekerjaan dan kesibukan anggota Tim Kakashi yang lain hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kursi taman dekat gerbang utama Konoha. Tempat dimana Sasuke pertama kali meninggalkannya dulu. Sakura tidak pernah bisa melupakan malam yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Tanpa bisa ia kontrol, pikirannya selalu melayang ke sana setiap kali ia menatap bangku itu.

"Duduklah." Suara berat Kakashi mengembalikan kesadarannya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah duduk di sana dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk di sana. Gadis itu menurutinya tanpa berkata-kata. "Kau masih terganggu dengan hal _itu_?" Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Kakashi saat tangan berat pria itu menimpa kepalanya. "Kadang memiliki ingatan kuat itu juga bermasalah, eh?" Kakashi tersenyum menyipitkan mata.

"Jadi apa yang ingin _sensei_ bicarakan denganku?" Lagi-lagi Kakashi tak menjawab, namun tangan pria itu merogoh ke dalam saku yang terletak di bagian dalam jubah kebesarannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya. "Apa ini?"

" _White day?"_

Hanya dua kata dari Kakashi namun sukses membuat Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Butuh beberapa menit baginya sebelum bisa kembali menguasai diri. "Seorang _Hokage_ jauh-jauh mengajakku datang kemari hanya untuk hal seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. " _Sensei_ kau membuatku terharu."

"Selesaikan dulu tertawamu." Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

" _Gomen, gomen_." Gadis itu menarik napas menenangkan diri. "Baiklah boleh aku buka?"

"Tentu saja, itu milikmu sekarang."

Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang didapatnya dari Kakashi walaupun ia tak pernah absen dalam membuatkannya coklat. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan balasan, karena coklat itu murni sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya atas semua kebaikan Kakashi selama ini. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengendurkan pita yang membungkus kotak itu dan matanya sukses terbelalak saat mendapati apa yang berada di dalamnya. "Cincin?"

Kakashi menghindari tatapan bertanya yang dilemparkan Sakura padanya. "Tadinya aku mau memberimu kalung, tapi aku ingat kau sudah punya satu dengan liontin berbentuk bunga sakura."

 _Iryoo-nin_ berbakat itu menunduk menatap kotak pemberian Kakashi. Cincin putih itu bertengger dengan indah di sana. Sangat indah. "Tapi, _sensei_ , ini terlalu mahal jika hanya untuk membalas coklat buatanku."

"Kau membuat coklat untukku setiap tahun tapi aku tidak pernah memberimu apa-apa. Anggap saja itu total hutangku padamu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. _Alasan macam apa itu._ " _Sensei_ , sebuah cincin bisa memiliki arti yang kompleks jika diberikan oleh seorang pria pada seorang wanita. Kau setiap hari membaca novel mesum tapi kurasa kau benar-benar kurang memiliki pengalaman dengan wanita." Gadis itu kembali tertawa kemudian menutup kotak cincin pemberian Kakashi. "Ini," ia meletakkan kotak itu pada tangan Kakashi dan memaksa pria itu menggenggamnya. "Kau perlu mencari pendamping agar lebih memahami hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Dan kalau sudah ketemu, berikan cincin itu padanya."

"Aku baru saja melakukannya, tapi gadis itu sudah menolakku." Kakashi berkata dengan nada menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat.

"Maksud _sensei_?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Jujur saja ia semakin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kakashi kembali menyerahkan kotak cincin itu pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya aku memang terlalu tua. Tapi bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi milikmu. Kau bisa menjualnya kalau kau tidak suka."

" _Sensei_ , kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan kenapa aku harus menjualnya?" Tanya Sakura mulai gusar. Gadis itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena bingung dengan cara bicara Kakashi yang berputar-putar.

"Karena kau menolakku."

 _Menolak? Maksudnya menolak hadiahnya?_ Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memutar kembali kata-kata yang sore ini diucapkan Kakashi di dalam kepalanya dan menghubungkannya dengan cincin yang sekarang berada di tangannya. _Tidak mungkin._ " _Sensei_ , jangan bilang kau.." gadis itu sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, namun ia merasa tak punya pilihan jika ingin tau tujuan sebenarnya dari pria di sampingnya. "Melamarku?"

 **-To be continued-**

 **Alohaaaa,** **saya balik lagi dengan fic aneh lainnya kkk~**

 **Buat penggemar sasusaku maaf ya, Sasuke saya bunuh di sini. Saya juka Sasusaku Lovers kok,** ** _seriously_** **. Tapi entah kenapa karena mereka sudah** ** _official_** **, dan saya merasa posisi Sakura sudah aman sama Sasuke, saya jadi pingin masangin dia sama** ** _chara lain_** **kkk~**

 **Dan sebenernya saya juga kepikiran bikin projek Sasusaku tapi masih jauh dari kata selesei, makanya buat sementara Sakura dipinjem sama yang lain dulu ya**

 ** _Gomeeeeen~_**

 **Tadinya fic ini mau dibikin** ** _oneshoot_** **tapi jadinya kepanjangan, nyampe** **74** **00an kata, dan rasanya mungkin** ** _readers_** **bakal bosen bacanya soalnya cerita ini gak bagus-bagus amat, jadi akhirnya saya bikin** ** _twoshoot_** **atau mungkin bisa jadi** ** _multichapter_** **juga, kita lihat respon** ** _readers_** **di chapter 2 nanti kkk~**

 **So, mind to give me some reviews?**

 **Omake**

 **14 Maret**

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri kompleks pemakaman Konoha dengan dua tangkai bunga lili putih di tangannya. Ada dua orang yang harus dia kunjungi hari ini. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah makan bertuliskan Hatake Sakumo pada nisannya. Pria itu berlutut, meletakkan setangkai lili putih di sana. " _Tou-san_." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatiku selama ini. Dia gadis yang cantik, kuat, pemberani, dan tidak pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia.." ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Sepertimu. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya." Kakashi tersenyum seorang diri kemudian bangkit bediri. Ia membungkuk singkat sebagai tanda penghormatan. Ia kembali melangkah, menyusuri deretan lain dan mencari nama salah satu mantan muridnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi membungkuk untuk meletakkan lili putih terakhirnya di sana. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah benar-benar tidak peduli pada perasaan Sakura kan, Sasuke? Ijinkan aku menjaganya." Semilir angin menggoyangkan helai-helai rambut keperakan Kakashi. Pria itu terdiam cukup lama seolah menunggu jawaban atas pernyataannya. Setelah merasa diyakinkan entah oleh apa, ia segera melesat pergi dari sana.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Decision

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

" **Painkiller"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno

 **Warnings:**

Not a good story, so don't like don't read. Typos (maybe).

 **Summary:**

Hatake Kakashi, dengan perlahan tapi pasti telah menciptakan sebuah tempat untuk mengukir namanya di dalam hati Sakura, namun akankah gadis itu menyadarinya? Akankah hubungan _sensei_ dan murid mereka berubah?

 **Enjoy reading, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Sakura's Decision**_

" _Sensei_ , jangan bilang kau.." gadis itu sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, namun ia merasa tak punya pilihan jika ingin tau tujuan sebenarnya dari pria di sampingnya. "Melamarku?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak percaya dia baru saja menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bahkan menurutnya sendiri terdengar gila. Dia dan Kakashi tak pernah terlibat hubungan asmara apapun selama ini. Gadis itu berani bertaruh _sensei_ -nya pasti akan menertawainya setelah ini, namun perkiraannya salah.

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap tepat ke arah Sakura. Mata kelamnya yang menurut Sakura selalu terlihat seperti orang mengantuk kali ini digantikan dengan tatapan serius yang biasanya hanya Sakura lihat saat mereka sedang dalam situasi-situasi berbahaya. "Baiklah dengarkan aku." Kakashi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya para tetua sudah mendesakku untuk mencari pendamping sejak lama, tapi aku ingin menunggu setidaknya sampai kau berumur dua puluh tahun dan beberapa hari lagi kau genap berusia dua puluh tahun, benar?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan karena sekarang kau masih sembilan belas, jadi gunakan waktumu untuk memikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Aku tidak akan memberikan batas waktu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, kapanpun itu."

Sakura itu terdiam. Entah kenapa saat ini otaknya terasa bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain, namun pria berambut perak itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Sakura menunduk menatap kembali cincin pemberian Kakashi. Wajahnya terasa memanas mengingat kata-kata Kakashi. Rasanya benar-benar sulit baginya untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa benar Hatake Kakashi, seseorang yang sudah menjadi _sensei_ -nya selama bertahun-tahun, orang nomor satu di Konoha, baru saja melamarnya? Sakura menggenggam erat-erat kotak cincinya. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik di dalam perutnya, dan ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya di Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mata keesokan harinya. Lamaran dadakan Kakashi sukses membuat gadis itu terjaga semalaman. Jika kemarin sore otaknya kesulitan mencerna pembicaraan Kakashi, semalam kepalanya justru terus-terusan dipenuhi setiap kata yang diucapkan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam dengan memberikan alasan bahwa ia sedang diet pada kedua orang tuanya, dan itu justru membuat ia geram karena digoda habis-habisan oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi yang menganggap putri semata wayangnya sedang naksir seseorang sehingga memutuskan untuk diet. Mungkin dugaan kedua orang tua Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena meskipun gadis itu belum bisa mendefinisikan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Kakashi, namun sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengenyahkan bayangan pria itu dari pikirannya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut, bahkan selama _shift_ -nya berlangsung. Sakura kerap kali mendapat teguran dari perawat yang membantunya lantaran gadis itu kedapatan melamun saat sedang memeriksa pasien. Bahkan saat jam makan siang pun, sahabat tercintanya, Yamanaka Ino dibuat gusar karena Sakura berkali-kali menghela napas tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh makanannya. "Kau bisa cerita kalau ada masalah." Celetuk Ino pada akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu seharian ini, dan pikiranmu tidak pernah di sini." Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melirik ke arah nampan makanan Sakura. "Kau bahkan mengaduk-aduk makananmu tanpa sadar."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. "Astaga!" Sahabatnya benar. Sakura tak sadar kapan ia melakukannya, namun makanan di nampannya tampak tak berbentuk, membuat nafsu makannya semakin menghilang. Ia kembali menghela napas menyadari kebodohannya.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Sahabat merah mudanya itu tak mungkin bisa mengelak sekarang. "Jadi kau mau cerita?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Walaupun dulu dia dan Ino sempat bermusuhan karena perasaan mereka terhadap Sasuke, tapi ia mengakui bahwa dari awal Ino adalah sahabat yang baik. Gadis itu selalu bersikap seperti kakak baginya, dan ia amat bersyukur karena hal itu. Terlahir sebagai seorang anak tunggal tentu membuat Sakura membutuhkan orang lain untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang tak bisa ia ceritakan pada orang tuanya―seperti cinta misalnya―dan selain Kakashi yang juga selalu mendengarkannya, Ino merupakan orang yang tepat untuk hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kakashi, Sakura mendengus pelan, "Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana."

"Tentu saja dari awal. Jam makan siang masih panjang."

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruanganku saja." Sakura berdiri mengangkat nampannya yang masih penuh namun acak-acakan. Gadis itu mengutarakan permintaan maafnya pada o _ba-san_ yang bertugas di kantin rumah sakit dan meminta sepotong _sandwich_ sebagai ganti makan siangnya.

Yamanaka Ino mengekori Sakura untuk mengembalikan nampan miliknya. Setelah mereka keluar dari area kantin, ia mendekatkan jalannya sehingga menempel pada tubuh Sakura dan mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada lengan kanan sahabatnya. "Apa ini sebuah rahasia?" Tanyanya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya. Gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak sabaran. Tidak heran jika dia terkenal dengan julukan ratu gosip diantara teman-teman seangkatannya. "Kita bicarakan di ruanganku, _Pig_." Begitu mencapai ruangannya, Sakura mempersilahkan Ino duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan pasien yang berkonsultasi padanya sementara ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya memang benar-benar sebuah rahasia." Celetuk Ino.

"Bahkan kedua orang tuaku belum tahu, jadi jangan sampai kau membocorkannya kemana-mana." Sakura menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dengan tatapan serius.

Kali ini Ino yang memutar bola matanya. Dia mungkin memang ratu gosip, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membocorkan semua hal yang didengarnya. Gadis pirang itu berniat mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya namun ia urungkan melihat Sakura membuka laci mejanya dan merogoh sesuatu di sana. Ia menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang kini telah diletakkan Sakura di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu perintah sahabatnya, tangan Ino sudah bergerak untuk mengetahui isinya. Mata indahnya membulat mendapati apa yang ada di dalam sana. "Seseorang melamarmu, jidat?"

"Kurasa begitu." Sakura memberikan anggukan walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin akan kebenarannya.

"Siapa?"

"Kakashi _-sensei_."

" _Hokage-sama_ melamarmu?"

" _Pig_!" Sakura mendelik, nyaris membungkam mulut sahabat pirangnya itu. "Kau ingin seisi rumah sakit tahu?"

Ino terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sakura. " _Gomen gomen_. Lagipula kenapa kalau mereka tahu? Ini berita bahagia, jidat." Gadis itu mengusap-usap cincin Sakura dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura. Semua gadis pasti akan sangat bahagia mendapatkan hal seperti ini, namun sahabat merah mudanya itu justru berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Masalahnya aku tidak yakin apa Kakashi- _sensei_ benar-benar melamarku atau ini hanya salah satu leluconnya, dan seandainya benar.." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, tak yakin apa dia pantas mengucapkan hal ini atau tidak.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan retoris. Ino bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya. Gadis pirang itu meletakkan kembali kotak cincin Sakura di atas meja dan berganti menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat merah mudanya. "Sakura, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, aku juga dulu mencintainya walaupun tidak sebesar cintamu padanya, tapi ketika kau tahu seseorang yang kau cintai itu tidak diciptakan untukmu apa kau akan menutup hatimu untuk orang lain?" Sakura diam seribu bahasa, namun Ino tahu gadis itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Bagaimana seandainya Kakashi _-sensei_ adalah orang yang sebenarnya diciptakan untukmu? Apa kau akan menyia-nyiakannya karena seseorang yang sudah pergi?"

"Aku takut menyakitinya, Ino."

"Kalau begitu yang seharusnya kau pikirkan bukan Sasuke. Seharusnya kau memikirkan bagaimana posisi Kakashi _-sensei_ di hatimu. Aku sama sekali tak melihat kekurangannya. Dia sepertinya tampan walaupun aku belum tahu wajahnya, dan dia kuat, bahkan dia seorang _Hokage_ sekarang. Err, mungkin dia sedikit berumur, tapi pria dewasa jauh lebih menggoda, kau tahu? Kalau aku jadi kau pasti langsung kuterima lamarannya."

"Bahkan jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa Ino berkata demikian dengan mudahnya sementara ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, sudah berapa tahun kalian saling mengenal, menjalankan misi bersama-sama? Apa kau sama sekali tak pernah merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula lamarannya masih terdengar ambigu bagiku. Dia bahkan menyebut-nyebut tentang para tetua yang mendesakknya untuk segera menikah. Tidakkah menurutmu dia melakukan itu karena terdesak? Kurasa dia juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku."

"Apa kau yakin Sakura?" Suara berat seorang wanita yang terdengar familiar bagi Sakura menyeruak diantara mereka setelah bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka. Dua orang gadis yang masih berpegangan tangan itu secara bersamaan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

" _Shishou_? Anda mendengarnya?"

Tsunade tersenyum melirik kotak kecil yang tergeletak di meja Sakura. Wanita yang rambutnya sewarna dengan milik Ino itu menarik kursi lain di depan meja muridnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Aku baru saja akan masuk ketika mendengar suara Ino tadi." Wanita itu mendapati Sakura mendelik pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tenang saja, koridor sedang sepi tadi saat Ino meneriakkan tentang lamaran Kakashi."

Wajah Sakura memanas sementara Ino menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, karena jam makan siang sudah hampir habis sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja." Ino menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan beranjak berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan sahabat dan juga _shishou_ -nya."

" _Shishou_ ada perlu apa kemari?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata hijau klorofilnya menatap lurus-lurus mata coklat terang milik Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya hanya lewat dan ingin mengunjungimu, tapi pembicaraan kalian membuatku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Wanita yang parasnya tampak jauh lebih muda daripada usia aslinya itu meraih kotak cincin yang masih tergeletak apik di tempatnya, dan dengan perlahan membukanya. "Jadi ini cincin dari Kakashi?"

"Ah, _hai_." Sakura merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Entah kenapa membiarkan lebih banyak orang mengetahui tentang hal ini membuatnya merasa malu.

Tsunade menutup kembali kotak itu dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura, memberi isyarat agar murid kesayangannya itu kembali menyimpannya. "Kurasa Kakashi bukan tipe orang yang akan bertindak hanya karena desakan dari para tetua, Sakura." Suara tegasnya kembali terdengar. "Dari semua _kunoichi_ di Konoha, kau adalah yang paling dekat dengannya. Kau seharusnya yang paling bisa memahami Kakashi hanya dari sikapnya. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Kakashi memiliki ketertarikan padamu?"

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade membuat pikiran Sakura melayang pada memori-memorinya di masa lalu. Gadis itu memang sering kali merasa Kakashi mencuri pandang ke arahnya saat mereka sedang menjalankan misi bersama, tapi Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa Kakashi hanya ingin memastikan keselamatannya. Karena Kakashi menganggapnya sebagai yang terlemah. Meskipun pria itu beberapa kali mengakui kekuatannya, namun ia tetap ingin mengartikan tatapan Kakashi dengan cara yang sama. Sakura tak pernah berani mengartikannya sebagai hal lain. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk dibuat berharap akan cinta. Ia takut salah mengartikan dan pada akhirnya semua akan berujung sama. Karena itu, baginya ia cukup melihat Sasuke dan berharap hanya pada pria itu.

Karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan, Tsunade kembali bersuara, "Kapan dia meminta jawabanmu?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat pertanyaan Tsunade menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. " _Etto_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ bilang tidak perlu buru-buru, dia akan menunggu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Dan lihatlah dari perspektifmu sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ yang paling mengenal Kakashi. Aku pergi dulu." Tsunade melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Ino tadi saat ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura seorang diri di sana dengan kata-kata Tsunade dan Ino yang terasa masih berdengung dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu sudah pasti akan kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya jika saja seorang perawat yang biasa menjadi asistennya tidak mengetuk pintu dan mengingatkannya akan rutinitas yang harus kembali dia lakukan.

 **))))oOo((((**

Beberapa hari belakangan terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Sakura. Bukan secara fisik melainkan secara mental. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan sehari pun tanpa bayang-bayangan lamaran _sensei_ -nya. Kesibukannya di rumah sakit tak membuatnya dapat melupakan hal itu dalam sedetik saja, namun tidak juga membuatnya menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Konsentrasinya terpecah menjadi dua, dan itu membuatnya tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang signifikan bagi keduanya.

Di hari liburnya dari kesibukan di rumah sakit membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiam diri seharian di rumah dan memikirkan semuanya matang-matang seperti saran yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Gadis itu merasa bersyukur memiliki Tsunade sebagai _shishou_ -nya. Wanita itu sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sakura mungkin lebih terbuka pada Tsunade daripada ibunya sendiri. Bukannya apa-apa, sifat tegas Tsunade sering kali membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menceritakan masalah-masalahnya, sementara Mebuki, sifat ibunya yang sering menjahilinya justru mengingatkannya pada Naruto―bahkan warna rambut mereka nyaris sama. Ia juga bersyukur memiliki Ino, dan kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya hidupnya dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk berambut pirang yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidur malas-malasan yang sejak tadi dilakukannya. Kakinya menjuntai ke lantai seiring dengan gerakannya yang menggeser duduknya ke tepi ranjang. Tangan gadis itu terulur, meraih sebingkai foto yang berisi figur empat orang di dalamnya. Tim Tujuh. Senyum kecut terukir di wajah Sakura mengingat seseorang dalam foto itu yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Netranya kemudian beralih menatap sosok lain yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dengan mata menyipit yang menunjukkan senyum dibalik maskernya. Hatake Kakashi. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka pria hebat itu akan melamarnya.

Pikiran gadis itu kemudian melayang pada setiap detik yang pernah ia lewatkan bersama dengan Kakashi. Mereka cukup dekat, atau sangat dekat malah. Kakashi yang selalu ada untuknya hampir di setiap waktu ketika ia mengalami kesulitan. Kakashi yang selalu percaya padanya kemampuannya, pada kekuatannya.

Sakura ingat saat Kakashi memberinya kepercayaan untuk melawan Sasori bersama Chiyo- _baa_ - _sama_ , sementara pria itu mengejar Deidara bersama Naruto. Sasori adalah musuh yang tangguh, ia mampu mengalahkan Kankurou dengan mudah, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah anggota Akatsuki, tapi waktu itu Kakashi tak memutar arah karena mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah itu berarti Kakashi mengakui kekuatannya? Dan bukankah itu artinya tatapan diam-diam yang sering Sakura terima bukan berarti sebuah kekhawatiran? Mungkin ini yang dimaksud _shishou_ -nya dengan berpikir melalui perspektif _kunoichi_ yang paling mengenal Kakashi. Atau mungkin ia sebenarnya sudah lama tahu arti tatapan Kakashi namun ia terlalu takut untuk mempercayainya.

Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Sakura meraih kotak cincin dari dalam laci mejanya. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya kembali bergejolak mengingat momen beberapa minggu lalu. Kakashi tak pernah berusaha mencarinya sejak hari itu, pun begitu dengan Sakura yang masih bimbang karena belum menentukan keputusan. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya, itu berarti sudah sekitar dua minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi dan membiarkan pria itu menunggu jawaban yang ia berikan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, tidakkah pria itu penasaran?

Setedik kemudian angannya kembali melayang-layang. Menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang eksistensi Hatake Kakashi di dalam hatinya. Dalam keadaan bersantai seperti ini, Sakura merasa otaknya mampu bekerja lebih cepat karena pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Gadis itu menggenggam erat kotak cincin pemberian Kakashi. Ia harus menemui pria itu malam ini.

Purnama sedang merajai langit malam itu. Sinar terangnya menemani Sakura yang sudah sepuluh menit berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung _Hokage_. Otaknya sempat memaksa gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam, namun hatinya berkata ia ingin membicarakan semuanya di tempat lain. Untuk itu di sanalah ia berakhir. Berdiri menunggu Kakashi selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Beruntung hari sudah malam, dan itu berarti tak banyak _shinobi_ yang lalu lalang di sana. Hanya beberapa orang yang dilihatnya keluar dari dalam gedung, menandakan tugas mereka yang telah rampung. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu sempat melayangkan tatapan heran padanya dan menawarkan untuk masuk, namun Sakura menolak, dan Shikamaru pamit pergi dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura yang mulai bosan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu ninjanya ke tanah hingga sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya menampakkan diri. " _Sensei_!"

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya mendapati sosok berambut merah muda yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Kakinya berjalan mendekat hingga posisi mereka kini tinggal setengah meter berhadap-hadapan. "Kau menungguku?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan alis yang mengkerut. Sakura memberikan anggukan. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sambil jalan-jalan." Gadis musim semi itu memang berkata demikian, namun nyatanya yang dia lakukan dalam perjalanan hanya diam―atau sesekali bersuara untuk mengomentari keadaan sekitar―hingga langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya pada bangku taman tempat Kakashi menyuarakan lamarannya. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang duduk lebih dulu dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi dua minggu lalu. Kakashi hanya diam, menuruti keinginan Sakura dan menunggu gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Kakashi _-sensei_?" Sakura merapalkan nama itu dengan pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau memilihku karena desakan para tetua?" _Iryoo-nin_ berbakat itu menolehkan kepalanya. Walaupun wajah pria di sampingnya itu hampir sepenuhnya tertutup masker, namun sebisa mungkin ia ingin melihat ekspresi Kakashi saat pria itu menjelaskan alasannya.

"Bukan. Kau ingin mendengar alasanku?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Penjelasan Kakashi akan sangat membantunya dalam membuat keputusan. "Terakhir kali _sensei_ langsung kabur tanpa berkata apa-apa." Gerutunya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, membuat Kakashi terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura. Aku hanya takut kau merasa risih?―aku berpikir kau akan risih karena seorang pria berumur baru saja melamarmu." Kakashi buru-buru menjelaskan saat gadis di sebelahnya melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa. "Mungkin aku seharusnya memang merasa seperti itu." celetuk Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. Kakashi sedikit merengut mendengar gurauan mantan muridnya. "Sekarang jelaskan alasannya, _sensei_. Aku serius ingin mendengarnya."

Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Aku tidak yakin kapan semua ini dimulai, tapi kau sering membuatku merasa cemas. Kau membuatku merasa keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawabku. Awalnya kupikir semua itu wajar karena kau adalah muridku, dan aku _sensei_ -mu, tapi tanggung jawab yang kurasakan pada Naruto dan Sasuke tidak sebesar terhadapmu."

"Apa karena aku lebih lemah dari mereka?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah. Dari awal aku tahu kau adalah _kunoichi_ yang berbakat―biarkan aku melanjutkan. Lalu aku mulai sering tanpa sadar memperhatikanmu. Aku mulai takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut melihatmu menangis. Karena itu aku sebisa mungkin melakukan apapun untuk meringankan bebanmu. Dan setiap kali kau menangisi Sasuke, aku merasa memiliki luka yang sama. Sejak saat itu aku sadar apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu, Sakura.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Sakura mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Sayangnya hal itu tak terlihat oleh _onyx_ Kakashi karena tertutup bayang-bayang dedaunan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang rembulan. "Setiap kali melihat bangku ini, aku selalu berpikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke- _kun_."

Kakashi merasakan sedikit nyeri di hatinya, namun ia menyipitkan mata, berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapan murid yang mungkin tidak seharusnya ia cintai. "Aku tahu." Ia menepuk kepala Sakura seperti yang sering dilakukannya. "Karena itu jangan paksakan dirimu."

" _Sensei_ tahu apa?"

"Aku _sensei_ -mu, Sakura. Aku sangat memahami perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya _sensei_ dengarkan dulu penjelasanku―dan jangan menyela."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bicaralah." Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangu taman. Matanya terpejam merasalan semilir angin malam, namun telinganya ia siapkan baik-baik untuk mendengarkan Sakura.

"Memang benar _sensei_ yang paling memahami perasaanku pafa Sasuke- _kun_ , karena _sensei_ yang selalu ada di sana untukku. _Sensei_ yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku. _Sensei_ bahkan selalu melindungiku. Aku tidak tahu entah sudah berapa kali _sensei_ menyelamatkan hidupku. Kau bahkan rela mengambil alih beban dipundakku saat aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tertawa getir mengingat kisah pahit mereka. " _Sensei_ selalu rela berkorban untukku, dan itu, entah kenapa membuatku memiliki lebih banyak keberanian. Aku tidak lagi takut untuk melangkah ke depan dan menghadapi bahaya karena di dalam hatiku aku selalu yakin, Kakashi- _sensei_ akan berada di pintu keluar darurat. Menunggu untuk menyelamatkanku jika situasi terdesak.

 _Sensei_ orang yang paling mengerti rasa sakitku, bahkan melebihi Naruto, Ino, ataupun kedua orang tuaku. Sasuke- _kun_ seperti racun yang menggerogoti tubuhku, dan _sensei_ adalah _painkiller_ bagiku. Kau selalu meredakan rasa sakit yang diberikan Sasuke- _kun_ padaku, dan menggantinya dengan perasaan nyaman. Dan hanya _sensei_ yang mampu melakukannya. Apa _sensei_ ingat saat Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun_ berusaha saling menyerang di atap rumah sakit?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi yang memilih untuk tetap tak bersuara. Mata _onyx_ milik pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan. "Dulu Naruto yang mengaku menyukaiku tidak peduli bahkan ketika aku nekat berlari ke arah mereka, tapi _sensei_ tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, membuatku merasa benar-benar bersyukur memiliki _sensei_ sepertimu. Dan saat perang, entah berapa kali kau menyelamatkanku disaat Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun_ sibuk dengan pertarungan, hanya _sensei_ yang selalu memperhatikan keselamatanku. Sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku masih berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi berkat Tsunade- _shishou_ dan Ino, aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. _Sensei_ , kurasa aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tersisa di dalam diriku. Kali ini bukan lagi sebagai _painkiller_ tapi obat yang benar-benar menyembuhkan. Jadi jawabannya.." alih-alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura lebih memilih mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk memamerkan sesuatu pada Kakashi.

Mata pria itu membulat melihat cincin pemberiannya telah melingkar di jari manis Sakura. Cincin itu terlihat sangat indah, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menembus dedaunan. Hatake Kakashi menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran bangku taman, namun ia tak menemukan kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Gelarnya sebagai _Hokage_ dan ninja jenius di Konoha tampaknya tak berguna di saat seperti ini. " _Sensei!_ " Tegur Sakura karena Kakashi tak kunjung bersuara. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan katakan sesuatu!"

Kakashi masih bungkam, namun tangannya terulur, meraih tengkuk Sakura dan membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan jantung mereka sama-sama berpacu dengan lebih cepat. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan, namun Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas mengingat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

Gadis itu menggerakkah tangannya membalas pelukan Kakashi. Ia tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura tak pernah menyangka berada di pelukan Kakashi akan terasa senyaman ini. Mungkin itu artinya, keputusannya untuk menerima lamaran Kakashi adalah pilihan tepat.

Jika boleh jujur, Kakashi tak ingin menyudahi pelukan mereka, namun sesuatu terasa masih mengganjal di dadanya. Pria itu menarik diri, kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis di hadapannya. "Sakura apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Tawa Sakura kembali lepas. " _Sensei_ , kau membuatku terus-terusan memikirkannya selama dua minggu ini."

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuamu?"

Mebuki dan Kizashi. Wajah Sakura merona dengan sendirinya membayangkan bagaimana orang tuanya yang pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan jika ia memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini. " _Etto.. Sensei_ , kurasa kau harus bicara sendiri pada mereka."

Kakashi membuang napas keras-keras. Sudah ia duga semuanya tak akan semudah ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Mebuki dan Kizashi akan merestui Sakura menikah dengan seorang pria yang rentang usianya cukup jauh dengan putrinya. "Ehm," Kakashi berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. "Sekarang sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki akan mengantar ia pulang ke rumah, ditambah status pria itu sekarang adalah… err tunangannya? Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Apa pipimu merona karena aku?" Tanpa Sakura sadari wajah Kakashi sudah berjarak begitu dekat dari wajahnya. Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memanas.

"Eh?" Sakura buru-buru memalingkan mukanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu malu hanya karena Kakashi memergokinya sedang merona. Sensasi menggelitik kembali memenuhi perut bagian bawah gadis itu. "Ini karena dingin." Katanya asal-asalan. Ia bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Kakashi yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri, mengekori Sakura yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Begitu posisi mereka sejajar, Kakashi menarik tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan jari-jari bertautan, mengisi kekosongan celah masing-masing. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada sedekat itu, namun debaran jantung mereka membuat semuanya terasa berbeda.

 **-The End-**

 **Or**

 **-To be continued-**

 **?**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Leavendouxr:** adudududu gakuku ganana baca reviewnya kkk~ makasih udah mau baca dan review ya Leavendouxr-san, apalagi sampe di fav awawaw kkk~ thank you so muuuuccchhh :* semoga suka sama chap ini ~

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** Thank you Lita-san, ini chap 2nya semoga suka yaaa

 **Aku yang suka KS:** saya juga nahan buat gak berkyalyaria baca review kamu loh XD semoga suka chap 2 nya yaaa, minta review lagi boleh? Kkk~

 **Kimhima11:** Makasih udah mau review Kimhima-san, maksudnya pair kakasaku nih? Kkk~

 **Taskia Hatake46:** Iya kadang suka kangen y abaca semi-canon Kakasaku hihihi. By the way thanks buat reviewnya ya Taskia-san, salam kenal~

 **NatashAurel:** Ini dilanjut nih biar gak cliffhanger lg kkk. Thanks for your review~

 **wowwoh. geegee:** saya juga rindu baca ff dengan pair kakasaku, akhirnya bikin sendiri deh kkk. Semoga suka sama lanjutannya ~

 **Uchiha Jidat:** Dibilang keren kyaaaaa thank youuuu~ aduh seneng deh kalo penjabarannya bisa memuaskan. Semoga suka sama lanjutannya ya, salam kenaal~

 **Thanks all for reading and for your reviews in the previous chapter**

 **Oh iya saya lupa bilang, adegan ngelamarnya terinspirasi dari manga Love So Live. Entah kenapa karna di manga itu pemeran cowonya jauh lebih dewasa daripada si cewe, saya jadi mikir gimana jadinya ya kalo yg meranin kakasaku, akhirnya jadilah fic ini kkk~**

 **Maaf kalu chapter ini mengecewakan dan feelnya gak dapet yaa. Saya berusaha semampunya. Sama halnya dengan Gentei Tsukuyomi, ini juga fict pertama saya di fandom Kakasaku, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaaa kkk~**

 **Sekarang keputusan di tangan readers nih. Fictnya mau dilanjut sampe mereka nikah atau selesai sampai di sini?**

 **Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak review yaa :3**

 **Arigatou minna-san~**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Court Your Daughter

Felson Spitfire

Presents

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **"** **Painkiller"**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:**

Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno

 **Warnings:**

Not a good story, so don't like don't read. Typos (maybe).

 **Summary:**

Hatake Kakashi, dengan perlahan tapi pasti telah menciptakan sebuah tempat untuk mengukir namanya di dalam hati Sakura, namun akankah gadis itu menyadarinya? Akankah hubungan _sensei_ dan murid mereka berubah?

 **Enjoy reading, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter3: Let Me Court Your Daughter**

Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan senyum yang terkembang keesokan harinya. Gadis musim semi itu tak henti-hentinya menyempatkan diri memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya di sela-sela kegiatannya bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan rutinitasnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia tak seyakin ini kemarin, tapi sejak mendengar pengakuan Kakashi semalam, ia merasa mungkin seharusnya dari awal ia langsung mengiyakan lamaran _sensei_ nya itu. Kata-kata Kakashi entah kenapa membuatnya sangat yakin bahwa pria bermasker itulah yang paling ia butuhkan untuk mengisi hatinya. Dan sekali lagi, Kakashi memberinya keberanian. Kali ini keberanian untuk kembali mencintai dan berharap. Ia memang belum sepenuhnya mampu menghapus nama Uchiha Sasuke yang terlanjur terukir dalam di hatinya, namun Sakura tahu bahwa Kakashi akan mengerti semua itu. Bahkan mungkin hanya Kakashi yang paling bisa mengerti.

"Sakura, cepat turun! Kita sarapan." Teriakan Mebuki membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya mematut diri di depan cermin. Tangannya bergerak menyambar sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu gelap yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memakainya untuk menutupi cincin pemberian Kakashi dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya.

Mengingat bagaimana seringnya mereka menggoda Sakura perihal siapa lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi menantu mereka membuat gadis itu merasa benar-benar belum siap untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira itu seorang diri. Ia butuh Kakashi untuk urusan ini. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar isi pikirannya sendiri. Ini hanya masalah kecil dan ia bilang ia butuh Kakashi? _Jangan bilang kau sudah mulai bergantung padanya, Sakura._ Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya terasa memanas. Tak ingin mendengar teriakan ibunya lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Bibir tipis gadis itu menggumamkan senandung kecil seiring dengan langkahnya yang bergerak menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah kediamannya dimana Mebuki dan Kizashi telah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

Dua pasang mata menatap heran ke arah Sakura ketika gadis itu telah sampai di meja makan sebelum akhirnya saling menatap ke arah satu sama lain dengan pandangan jenaka. "Sepertinya putri kita sedang bahagia." Kizashi mengulum senyum kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

Mebuki menganggukkan kepala antusias sambil mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk suaminya. "Semoga saja ini tentang seorang pria." Celetuknya asal, namun sukses membuat pipi putrinya merona tanpa mereka sadari. Sakura buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari pandangan menyelidik yang mungkin akan dilayangkan kedua orang tuanya padanya. Ia tidak berusaha menampik karena faktanya memang itulah yang membuatnya sumringah sepagi ini, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin di hadapan kedua orang tuanya jika tidak ingin diinterogasi lebih lanjut.

Mengetahui bagaimana watak putrinya, baik Mebuki maupun Kizashi memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan keisengan mereka menggoda putrinya. _Mood_ gadis itu sedang baik dan mereka tidak ingin merusaknya. Mereka tidak ingin kekuatan monster gadis itu menghancurkan meja makan beserta semua hidangan di atasnya. Jika ini memang tentang sosok seorang pria, mereka yakin Sakura pasti akan segera memberitahu mereka, cepat atau lambat.

Sesuai rencana Sakura, pembicaraan tentang 'sosok pria' tidak berlanjut selama sesi sarapan. Sebagai gantinya mereka membicarakan tentang kesibukan Sakura di rumah sakit dan betapa bangganya Mebuki dan Kizashi memiliki putri sepertinya, yang dianggap Sakura terlalu melebih-lebihkan karena ia tidak merasa sehebat itu. Ia bahkan merasa belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan _shishou_ nya. Acara sarapan itu berakhir dengan beranjaknya Sakura dari meja makan karena _shift_ nya hari ini dimulai pukul tujuh dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk tiba di rumah sakit.

" _Ittekimasu_." Serunya setelah selesai memakai _boot_ nya. Sakura memilih meloncati atap demi atap daripada berjalan kaki untuk menghemat waktu. Rutinitasnya di rumah sakit berjalan seperti biasa, memeriksa pasien-pasien rawat inap yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya, menulis laporan, membandingkannya dengan hasil pemeriksaan di hari sebelumnya untuk mengetahui perkembangan pasien, dan jeda setengah jam untuk istirahat makan siang.

Mungkin si gadis musim semi tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini. Ia bahkan dapat tersenyum untuk hal-hal kecil seperti melihat gumpalan awan di langit saat istirahat makan siang―seperti biasa mereka lebih suka menempati meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Hal itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian sahabat baiknya, Yamanaka Ino. Sebagai catatan, untuk hal-hal semacam ini mata Ino bisa jadi lebih jauh lebih tajam dibandingkan para pengguna _byakugan_.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat _medic-nin_ nomor satu kita begitu sumringah seharian ini?" suara Ino membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Gadis itu berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang sempat kaget karena tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti orang gila. Ia menyendok irisan kentang pada kari di nampan makan siangnya sebelum beralih menatap sepasang mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino. "Katakan padaku, jidat, apa ada perkembangan pada hubunganmu dengan Kakashi- _sensei_?"

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino, menatap sekitar untuk memastikan apakah keadaan cukup aman jika ia memberi tahu Ino di tempat itu. Sayangnya, seperti biasa, kantin rumah sakit terlalu ramai, dan ia tidak bisa menjamin jika Ino tidak akan merespon dengan suara nyaring jika ia menjawab dengan jujur saat itu juga. "Perkembangan apa yang kau maksud, _pig_? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku, _dekorin-chan_. Kalian sudah resmi?" Sakura mendelik tajam, namun semburat merah yang dengan cepat menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya justru membuat Ino tertawa. Mungkin Sakura memang mengatakan bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya melupakan Uchiha Sasuke, namun Ino tahu, gadis di depannya itu sedang jatuh cinta. "Jadi artinya kau menerima lamarannya?" Ino tertawa lagi. Lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Apa itu artinya kau akan segera menikah?"

Berpasang-pasang mata nampak menatap penasaran ke arah mereka, membuat Sakura berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak dari duduknya dan membekap mulut sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini. "Pelankan suaramu, _pig_!"

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?_ Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Ino dalam kepalanya. Gadis berparas seperti _Barbie_ itu mungkin memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi tentang perasaan orang lain, tapi nol untuk memahami bahwa tidak segala sesuatu harus dengan cepat dibeberkan. "Dia _Hokage_ , Ino." Responnya dengan suara sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku tidak mau ada gosip aneh-aneh yang tersebar tentangnya, dan kami belum membicarakan hal-hal mengenai pernikahan. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu orang tuaku."

"Melindungi nama baik kekasihmu, eh?" Ino tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Dan kenapa kau belum memberi tahu orang tuamu? Ini kabar gembira, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya.. belum siap. Kau tahu seperti apa ayah dan ibuku Ino. Mereka bisa jadi lebih histeris daripada kau." Sakura kembali menyendok karinya. Terdiam sebentar untuk mengunyak makanan sementara Ino menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir mengenai sifat pemalu sahabatnya yang sering muncul pada saat-saat yang menurut Ino tidak diperlukan. "Kau satu-satunya oranag yang tahu tentang hal ini selain aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ ," lanjutnya masih dalam suara pelan terutama saat menyebut nama Kakashi. "Jadi jangan beritahu siapapun dulu, oke?"

"Dengan syarat kau akan menceritakan semua perkembangan hubungan kalian padaku, deal?"

Sakura mendengus. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa merahasiakan apapun dari si pirang. "Baiklah, kau menang."

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Sore itu Sakura sedang menyalin beberapa laporan kesehatan pasien yang belum sempat diseleseikannya siang tadi saat suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Silahkan masuk." Kata _medic_ - _nin_ muda itu sambil menutup map cokelat di hadapannya dan meletakannya di tepi meja bersama tumpukan map lain. Hari ini _shift_ nya akan berlangsung hingga tengah malam, karena itu ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan laporannya nanti. Pasien harus didahulukan. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sampai melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di palang pintunya. "Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Kau sibuk?" Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kakashi menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya, berjalan mendekat ke meja Sakura dan mendudukkan diri di kursi pasien yang diletakkan di depan meja itu. Kakashi ingat betapa dulu ia sering duduk di sana sebagai pasien Sakura.

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang diucapan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ namun pipi gadis itu langsung terasa memanas. Ia mendadak menjadi begitu gugup hanya karena Kakashi berada di hadapannya. "Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan laporan kesehatan beberapa pasien. Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di sini?"

"Jadi aku hanya boleh datang ke sini saat sedang terluka?" Kakashi melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Pura-pura merajuk.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Rasa gugupnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, pria bermakser di hadapannya itu selalu saja menemukan cara untuk membuatnya kesal. Mungkin hal itu didukung oleh temperemennya yang buruk, tapi tetap saja, bukankah orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui sifatnya seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata? "Bukan begitu maksudku, _sensei_. Tapi kau adalah _Hokage_ , dan seorang _Hokage_ biasanya memiliki alasan untuk berkeliaran di desa sementara pekerjaan menumpuk di kantormu."

Mata Kakashi menyipit menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Atau lebih tepatnya aku harus memiliki alasan untuk mengganggu jam kerja _medic-nin_ tersibuk di Konoha, eh?" guraunya sambil terkekeh, namun ia segera berhenti saat Sakura memberikan tatapan mengancam ke arahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Mungkin orang lain yang tidak mengetahui penyebabnya akan mengira Sakura adalah gadis yang labil sebab dalam sedetik pipinya sudah kembali merona. "Tapi hari ini _shift_ ku baru berakhir tengah malam nanti, _sensei_."

"Yaa, sebenarnya aku berencana meculikmu, tapi ku rasa sebagai seorang _Hokage_ aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu, bukan? Jadi aku sudah meminta izin pada Tsunade- _sama_."

"Dan _shishou_ mengizinkannya?"

"Karena alasanku masuk akal." Sakura melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arahnya. "Aku bilang hari ini aku akan menemui orang tuamu untuk membicarakan.. hubungan kita."

Jika wajah Sakura bisa lebih memerah lagi dari keadaannya sekarang mungkin hal itu akan terjadi, perasaan menggelitik bahkan sudah mulai hinggap di dasar perutnya. Mungkin bagi Kakashi hal ini sangatlah penting karena jika orang tua Sakura tidak menghendaki putri mereka berhubungan dengannya, mereka harus mengakhiri semuanya segera. Sebelum ia jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada perasaannya terhadap Sakura dan sebelum perasaan yang sama tumbuh di hati gadis yang dicintainya, sebaliknya, bagi Sakura semuanya terasa begitu mendadak

 _Secepat inikah?_ Bukannya ia tidak ingin serius dengan Kakashi, Sakura tidak akan menerima lamaran itu jika tujuannya hanya untuk bermain-main, hanya saja ia berpikir membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan orang tua bukankah itu berarti pernikahan sudah dekat? Tampaknya gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tak menyadari kekhawatiran Kakashi akan pendapat orang tuanya nanti. "Ano.. _sensei_ , tapi masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini."

"Berapa banyak?" Kakashi mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura yang melirik tumpukan tipis mapnya di ujung meja. "Hanya itu?" Gadis di hadapannya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan karena tak bisa lagi berbohong. "Selesaikan dulu, akan ku tunggu." Ucapan final dari Kakashi membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutik. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian meraih kembali tumpukan mapnya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Kakashi masih bertahan pada posisinya, hanya saja sekarang matanya terfokus pada jari manis gadisnya. Setiap berada di dalam kantornya, Sakura memang lebih sering melepas sarung tangannya karena itu membuatnya lebih nyaman saat menulis laporan. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu kembali tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Hatake Kakashi tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari di mana ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis akan tiba, dan ia lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah ditemuinya, ia justru jatuh cinta pada mantan muridnya. Pria itu tidak mudah jatuh cinta, bahkan ia sendiri menganggap hal itu mustahil. Kehilangan seorang ayah dan kedua sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya membuat Kakashi membatasi diri dari membuat ikatan lain yang terlalu berarti. Bertahun-tahun ia menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai pembawa sial dan tidak ingin ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang terkena imbasnya. Tapi Sakura membuat pengecualian. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia berbohong pada Sakura tentang ketidak tahuannya mengenai kapan perasaannya muncul, nyatanya ia sangat menyadarinya.

Hari itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Semenjak kepergian Sasuke yang lebih memilih mengikuti jejak Orochimaru, Naruto yang mulai melakukan perjalanan dengan Jiraiya, dan Sakura yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berguru pada Tsunade, Kakashi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan misi ke luar desa. Dan ketika suatu hari sang _Godaime Hokage_ memanggilnya untuk melakukan latihan kembali bersama Naruto dan Sakura, ia sadar bahwa perkembangan gadis merah muda itu telah mampu memukaunya. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah _kunoichi_ yang berbakat. Gadis itu cerdas dan memiliki kemampuan mengontrol _chakra_ yang baik―bahkan lebih baik daripada Naruto dan Sasuke―hanya saja ia kurang berlatih. Dan ketika ia telah menemukan guru yang tepat, bahkan sebuah tinjuan maut darinya bisa membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi jatuh hati.

Ya, hari itu, tinjuan maut seorang Haruno Sakura tidak hanya menghancurkan tanah tapi juga dinding tinggi yang telah dibangun Kakashi untuk memagari hatinya. Pria itu tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada mantan muridnya, dan sejak hari itu ia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan takdir merenggut satu lagi orang yang amat dikasihinya. Karena itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk melindungi Sakura, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membiarkannya terluka bahkan dari hal-hal kecil seperti cinta. Di sela-sela waktu senggangnya ia selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Sakura, entah untuk menemaninya _sparring_ atau hanya sekedar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang si pemuda Uchiha.

Kakashi tahu perasaannya terdengar gila. Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya yang bahkan telah memiliki tambatan hati. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu, prioritasnya bukanlah untuk memiliki Sakura, melainkan untuk melihat gadis itu bahagia. Ia bukan bersikap sok baik, tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan keegoisan menguasainya. Baginya, melihat Sakura ada, bernafas, dan hidup bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup. _Kehilangan orang yang kau kasihi untuk selama-lamanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain._ Itulah yang sering Kakashi katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun semuanya berubah setelah perang berakhir. Kematian Sasuke merubah Sakura menjadi sosok yang begitu rapuh, ia bahkan tak serapuh itu saat berbagai macam usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha menemui kegagalan, dan melihatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Kakashi hancur. Gadis itu sempat kehilangan senyumnya selama kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Hal ini membuat keegoisan Kakashi untuk memiliki Sakura mulai muncul ke permukaan. Ia selalu ingin merengkuh gadisnya, mengatakan bahwa masih ada dia, seorang pria yang amat tulus mencintainya, tapi ia merasa situasinya belum tepat. Karena itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk menunggu, hingga kemudian adanya desakan dari para tetua agar ia segera menikah dan coklat-coklat yang diberikan Sakura setiap tahun untuknya membuat Kakashi yakin untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan hari ini adalah satu lagi hal yang tidak pernah di sangkanya. Ia duduk di ruang pribadi Sakura, bukan sebagai pasien melainkan sebagai tunangannya, memandangi gadis itu menulis laporan dengan cincin yang ia berikan melingkar di jari manisnya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap diantara mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun berada di tim yang sama, mereka tentu sudah melewati berbagai macam situasi bersama dan situasi dimana kesunyian lebih mendominasi adalah salah satunya. Mereka sering kali hanya berdiam diri menunggu pagi di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, namun situasinya tak pernah terasa secanggung ini bagi Sakura. Meskipun kepalanya menunduk sambil sibuk menyalin coretannya ke dalam sebuah laporan, namun ia tahu Kakashi sedang memperhatikannya, dan itu membuatnya gugup. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat daripada selama ia menjalani tes tertulis untuk ujian _chuunin_ nya dulu. Menggenggam penanya lebih erat, gadis itu berusaha mati-matian meredam debaran jantungnya dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat.

"Jidat, kau-" Sakura sudah membereskan laporan terakhirnya dan merapikannya dalam folder saat Yamanaka Ino memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi. Sudut-sudut bibir Ino terangkat menampilkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti saat mendapati ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu. "-ah, _Hokage-sama_."

"Ino." Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri menanggapi sapaan Ino disertai dengan sebuah anggukan.

Tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ Ino justru mengerling nakal pada sahabat merah mudanya. "Jadi karena ini Tsunade- _sama_ memintaku menggantikan _shift_ mu." Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Kalau begitu nikmati kencan kalian~!"

"Ino kami-" Sakura baru saja akan menyuarakan penyesalannya karena harus menyita waktu Ino namun gadis itu sudah melesat pergi dari sana tanpa permisi sama halnya dengan saat ia datang. Ia menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke arah pria bermasker yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. " _Sensei_ tahu, kadang aku malas menceritakan hal-hal seperti ini kepadanya, tapi kalaupun aku tidak cerita, dia selalu bisa menebaknya."

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar keluhan gadisnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk kepala merah muda Sakura. "Kau beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia, Sakura." Pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badan, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis di hadapannya, membuat rona kemerahan kembali menghiasi pipi Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dan apa kau akan selamanya memanggilku _sensei_? Kau bukan lagi muridku sekarang."

"Ah, i-itu.. aku hanya.. panggilan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Ka..kashi."

Pria bermasker itu tersenyum mendengar Sakura merapalkan namanya tanpa embel-embel _sensei,_ membuatnya merasa jarak diantara mereka sedikit berkurang. "Begitu terdengar lebih nyaman. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Kakashi kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Ia baru saja akan meraih tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya saat si gadis menolaknya, membuat sedikit rasa kecewa terselip di hatinya.

" _Sensei_ , maksudku Kakashi, aku.. belum siap jika orang-orang tahu.. _gomen_."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Ia tentu tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sakura. Apapun itu yang membuat gadisnya tak nyaman, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Ia sangat tahu, menerima lamarannya adalah sebuah langkah besar yang telah diambil Sakura, dan ia tak ingin buru-buru karena ia paham betul seberapa dalamnya perasaan gadis itu pada Sasuke dan seberapa sulitnya untuk membuka hati bagi pria lain. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sakura. Kau tidak harus merasa bersalah hanya karena belum siap orang-orang tahu kau mengencani pria tua." Seperti biasa, pria itu terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Kadang Sakura berpikir mungkin Kakashi akan sangat cocok dengan ayahnya. Mereka sangat suka membuat guyonan-guyonan yang menurutnya cenderung menyebalkan tapi cukup untuk membuat diri mereka tertawa sendiri. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Kakashi. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perbedaan umur kita. Hanya saja.."

"Hey, hey, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau menanggapinya begitu serius. Ayo."

Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka, Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sakura yang tak lupa menyambar sarung tangannya terlebih dulu. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat menyusul langkah besar-besar Kakashi mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup signifikan sambil memasang kembali sarung tangannya. Hampir setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Kakashi yang memang menjabat posisi orang nomor satu di Konoha, namun tak banyak yang mempermasalahkan keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya. Berada di tim yang sama membuat pemandangan mereka berjalan beriringan sebagai sesuatu yang wajar.

 **)))))oOo(((((**

Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam saat keduanya telah mencapai kediaman Sakura. Tepat saat makan malam. Sakura dalam hati berharap ibunya memasak cukup makanan untuk mereka berempat mengingat ia sempat menyampaikan bahwa ia akan berada di rumah sakit hingga tengah malam. " _Tadaima_."

"Sakura? Kaukah itu?" pintu belum dibuka namun suara menggelegar ibunya sudah terdengar, membuat Sakura menatap dengan sungkan ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang teredam di balik pintu. "Bukankah kau bilang-" pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita berambut pirang gelap dengan pakaian yang menyerupai baju Sakura saat masih _genin_ dulu namun dengan warna putih. Matanya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan milik putrinya terbelalak mendapati sosok pria bermasker yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "- _Hokage-sama_."

"Mebuki- _san_."

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Mebuki menyingkir dari pintu membiarkan Kakashi masuk lebih dulu kemudian menyikut pelan rusuk Sakura saat pria itu sudah beberapa langkah di depan mereka. "Kenapa tidak bilang _sensei_ mu akan ke sini Sakura?" tanyanya dalam bisikan yang cukup keras karena telinga Kakashi masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kakashi berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik badan menatap sepasang ibu dan anak yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Mata _onyx_ nya menyipit sebagai efek dari senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Ini salahku, Mebuki- _san_. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hari ini aku akan datang." Katanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, _daijoubu_.. Anda selalu diterima di rumah ini, _Hokage-sama_." Wanita berambut pirang gelap itu ikut tersenyum sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah.

" _Kaa-san_. Siapa yang datang? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kali ini suara si kepala keluarga yang terdengar. Sakura dalam hati merutuki kebiasaan orang tuanya yang suka sekali berteriak di dalam rumah, dan sialnya lagi kebiasaan itu sedikit menurun kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kakashi tidak risih dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini.

Mendengar teriakan suaminya, Mebuki mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan mendahului, membimbing Kakashi dan putrinya menuju meja makan. Kizashi yang semula sudah duduk di ujung meja segera berdiri begitu melihat sosok sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ berjalan di belakang istri dan putri semata wayangnya. " _Hokage-sama_." Katanya dengan reaksi yang hampir mirip dengan sang istri tadi hanya saja disertai dengan sebuah bungkukan dalam.

Kakashi mengernyit melihat sambutan orang tua Sakura. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kizashi- _san ,_ Mebuki- _san_." Panggilnya ketika dua orang itu sudah berdiri berdampingan, sementara Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kakashi sekilas dapat melihat gadis itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya, mungkin sama gugupnya dengan dirinya. "Mohon jangan bersikap seformal itu. Aku datang kemari bukan sebagai seorang _Hokage_ tapi sebagai Hatake Kakashi."

Sebenarnya baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir, namun mereka dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan tawa karena tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Kakashi melirik gadis di sebelahnya, meminta saran apakah ia harus menunggu mereka selesai tertawa atau langsung saja melanjutkan. Sakura berdehem sebagai jawaban. " _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , Kakashi ingin bicara."

Seketika tawa kedua pasangan Haruno itu terhenti. Merasa keadaan sudah tepat, Kakashi kembali bersuara, "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Sakura."

"Apa Sakura membuat masalah, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Tidak, bukan itu Kizashi- _san_. Dan tolong panggil aku Kakashi saja kalau Anda tidak keberatan. Sekarang bolehkah aku lanjutkan?" sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat wajah keduanya memanas. Gadis itu membalas genggamannya seolah memberi kekuatan pada Kakashi. Seandainya pria itu tak memakai masker, mungkin semua orang akan dapat melihat bahwa semburat merah juga menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tahu usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, tapi aku mencintai putri kalian, dan aku kemari meminta restu kalian untuk melamarnya."

Kedua orang tua Sakura kembali tertawa, namun kali ini tawa mereka bukan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Mebuki melipat tangannya di depan dada, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum jahil ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus. "Jadi waktu itu kau tidak bisa menjawab karena diantara kalian benar-benar ada sesuatu, eh, Sakura?" Godanya teringat percakapan mereka sehari sebelum _valentine_ tiba.

"Waktu itu?"

" _Kaa-san_!" Sakura semakin memerah. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kakashi kemudian berjalan, menarik salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Kau sudah melihat reaksi mereka kan, Kakashi? Sekarang bisakah kita makan? Aku lapar."

"Tapi mereka belum menjawabku."

Kizashi berjalan mendekat, merangkul pundak Kakashi yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tentu saja kami merestui hubungan kalian, _Hokage-sama_." Ia membimbing Kakashi dan mendudukkan pria itu pada kursi di samping Sakura.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung seperti dugaan Sakura. Mebuki berteriak histeris saat Sakura melepas sarung tangannya dan melihat sebuah cincin telah melingkari jari manis putrinya. Orang tuanya tak henti-hentinya menanyakan berbagai macam hal seperti bagaimana mereka saling jatuh cinta, kapan, bagaimana, dan apa yang membuat mereka akhirnya menyatakan perasaan. Mebuki bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan bertanya jika mungkin terjadi 'kecelakaan' diantara mereka―membuat keduanya terbatuk-batuk tak percaya saat mendengarnya―yang akhirnya membuat Kakashi melamar Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu benar-benar merasa tak enak karena hanya dalam satu malam, Kakashi sudah harus melihat kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk orang tuanya yang menurutnya sok akrab dengan Kakashi, namun di sisi lain, pria bermasker itu justru merasa luar biasa lega karena orang tua Sakura menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia menemukan satu lagi alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura. Tidak, mungkin kali ini ia juga jatuh cinta pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka membuat Kakashi merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah sangat lama tak dirasakannya. Kakashi lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya. Melihat mereka tertawa, saling menggoda, dan Sakura yang sesekali cemberut membuat Kakashi tanpa sadar ikut tertawa lepas bersama mereka.

Ketika makan malam telah berakhir, Kakashi segera berpamitan dengan Sakura yang mengantarnya hingga di depan pintu. "Jadi kalian sering membicarakanku, eh?" godanya sambil memakai kembali sandal ninjanya.

"Itu.. _Kaa-san_ selalu mengira aku punya hubungan spesial degan salah satu anggota Tim Tujuh karena aku selalu membuatkan kalian coklat saat _valentine_." Sakura menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat gadisnya yang tampak begitu malu mengakui bahwa keluarganya sangat bahagia atas kabar yang mereka bawa. "Dan sekarang kita memang punya hubungan spesial." Ia menyeringai di balik maskernya saat melihat Sakura kembali merona.

" _Sensei_ , maaf kau harus melihat kebiasaan buruk orang tuaku yang terlalu blak-blakan saat bicara." Gumam Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membuang kata _sensei_?"

"Ah, _gomen_." Sakura kembali mendongak. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap heran Kakashi yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.Ragu-ragu sejenak, Kakashi memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati gadis yang sekepala lebih pendek darinya itu. Kedua tangannya menarik pundak gadis itu agar mendekat ke arahnya, dan dalam gerakan pelan ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada segel _byakugou_ milik Sakura. Walaupun bibir Kakashi terhalang oleh masker, namun ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak karuan tepat saat bibir itu menyentuh dahinya. Ciuman itu bertahan cukup lama hingga suara sebuah benda yang terguling membuat mereka menarik diri masing-masing. Sakura menghela napas gusar mengetahui suara apa itu. "Ku rasa mereka mengintip."

"Aku menyukai orang tuamu, Sakura. Mereka orang tua yang baik. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang."

Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura membuat Kakashi langsung menghilang dari sana meninggalkan kepulan asap yang tak bertahan lama. Gadis itu memegang dahinya yang masih terasa memanas tepat di tempat dimana Kakashi menciumnya tadi. Ia membuang napas keras-keras. Mungkin setelah ini orang tuanya akan kembali meginterogasinya.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Sesuai permintaan readers, fic ini bakal dijadiin multichapters~**

 **Sebelumnya maaf alurnya lelet banget di sini, karena di awal-awal gak dijelasin gimana Kakashi bisa langsung tiba-tiba ngelamar Sakura jadi saya jelasin sedikit di sini :3**

 **Mungkin chapter depan juga masih seputar perkembangan hubungan mereka, dan mungkin bakalan ada konflik, soalnya gak seru kan kalo semuanya mulus-mulus aja kkk~**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, dan menunggu lanjutan cerita ini, reviewnya bakalan dibales satu-satu di bawah nanti ya**

 **Oh iya, Sakura mungkin bakal jadi sedikit tsundere, soalnya di Sasuke Shinden dia juga gamau ngakuin gitu kan kalo dia mikirin Sasuke, jd karakter Sakura di sini saya samain soalnya umurnya segituan kkk, dan ya dia tetep tipe yang gampang kesel kalo lagi serius tapi dibecandain, apalagi Kakashi kadang emang nyebelin ^^v**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Guest:** Ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka yaa.. makasih udah mau mampir di kotak review :3

 **Yui:** Kakashi ngomongnya simpel kok, ortunya Sakura malah yang heboh :"V makasih udah mau review, Yui-san, salam kenaal~

 **Zarachan:** Salam kenal Zarachan, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya :3 Sankyu buat reviewnya :3

 **Wowwoh. Geegee:** Siaaap, nanti diusahain sampe mereka punya momongan kkk~ thank you udah mau nyempetin baca dan juga buat reviewnya :3

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** Mau mereka punya anak seberapa banyak nih? :3 btw thanks for ur review Lita-san :3

 **Serizawa Natsu:** chapternya sempet ilang? :o maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya Natsu-san, dan makasih udah mau mampir buat bada dan review #bow

 **Unnihikari:** waduh seneng banget ada yang sampe semangat gini minta dilanjut, saya jd terharu #nangisbombay sankyu reviewnya, senpai. Jangan bosen-bosen baca fic ini juga ya XD

 **Leavendouxr:** Dou-saaaan, review dari kamu tuh salah satu yg saya tunggu-tunggu juga loh kkk~ Lovey doveynya ditunggu ya, bakalan ada waktunya kok kkk~

 **Kimhima11:** Kkk~ daijoubu.. Ini saya kasih liat reaksi ortunya Sakura dulu ya, reaksi yg lainnya menyusul :3

 **Rin Gonoki:** Sankyu buat reviewnya Rin-san~ punya anaknya nanti yaa kkk

 **Nafi29897:** waduh senyum-senyumnya pas adegan yg mana? Kkk~ makasih udah mau review nafi-san :3

 **Mrs. Zarah Hatake:** Maaf updatenya lama Zarah-san ~ semoga suka chap ini, dan makasih buat reviewnya :3

 **Alfabicaaiko:** Halo salam kenaaal~ saya harus panggil apa nih? XD Aduuuh pujiannya bikin gak nahaaan / saya masih awam banget dalam bikin fic canon apalagi pairnya Kakasaku, jadi takut feelnya gak nyampe ke readers ~ tapi syukurlah kalo bisa diterima dg baik XD Dan kayanya chap ini lebih sederhana lagi, semoga masih berbobot ^^v Wah ini pertama kalinya ada yg request ke saya. Nanti kapan-kapan saya bikin yaa, tapi yg Madahina belum pernah ada gambaran gimana nyatuin mereka, mungkin kamu bisa kasih saran fic madahina yg bagus buat referensi? :3

 **MR J:** Siaaap, bakal diusahain lanjut sampe mereka beranak kkk~

 **Uchiha Jidat:** Nooo, ini bakal dijadiin multichap sesuai permintaan readers :3

 **Oh iya, beberapa hari ini saya main-main ke archive Kakasaku english dan nemu beberapa fic yg bagus, recommended buat kalian yg mungkin belum pernah baca judulnya:**

\- **Old Dog**

\- **One Fine Afternoon**

\- **Olives**

 **Yang males nyari bisa dicek di profil saya karna udah saya fav tiga-tiganya kkk~**

 **Finally, thanks for all of the readers and the reviewers :3**

 **Kata-kata kalian selalu jadi penyemangat buat saya :3**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini biar fic ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi, so tell me about your opinion in the review box please :3**


End file.
